Someone Like You
by Artisall
Summary: Naomi and Emily A/U. I don't care that she now lives in the same city. That was ten years ago. A lot has changed in ten years right? We've both moved on. Now if I could just stop bumping into her things would be grand.
1. Someone Like You

**Naomi and Emily A/U. I don't care that she now lives in the same city. That was ten years ago. A lot has changed in ten years right? We've both moved on. Now if I could just stop bumping into her things would be grand. **

**A/N: This is my first story, so please give me feedback! I don't live in the UK, so if I get anything wrong in regards to their culture, I apologize ahead of time. Feel free to correct me (nicely of course **** ). Sorry if my grammar is crap, I kind of hate proofreading, but I did give it a once over. I kind of got the inspiration for this story from Adele's song "Someone Like you" (Hence the title). **

**I do not own Skins or any of the characters. **

I have always been pretty confident in front of people, especially when debating. I always felt like court cases were just big debates about beliefs, some backed by fact and others by simple opinions. Maybe that is taking the whole justice system really lightly, but I don't know, it helps me get up in front of a jury. It's my version of picturing people naked, I suppose. So I regularly get up to debate big corporate companies about their awful environmental policies, I know mum is so proud. I've been at it for what, I guess about 6 years now. Wow, I feel rather old saying that number out loud. Anyway, other than my 'debates', I live in a little flat over by the west end with my adorable Australian shepherd, Maggie and my old college friend Effy. I know, I may be a little old for roommates, but we started living together during uni and just never really stopped. So work, my dog and my roommate. That pretty much sums up my life. My girlfriend Rebecca left me a couple months back.

We got together in law school. I was impressed I stayed in for 7 years. However, she was not impressed that after 7 years I still didn't want to get married… or civil unionized. Marriage just wasn't my thing. Why the hell did we need a piece of paper or a ceremony to let everyone know we were together. Everyone knew, and weddings were just a waste of money. I'd rather just throw a random house party. Sadly, Becca was one of those "I have dreamed of my wedding day since I was five" kind of ladies, so no ring, no Becca. Oh well, her cat Rick, was always bothering Maggie anyway.

Ok, I was heartbroken for a while. I mean 7 years is a long time of waking up next to the same person. And now, I just woke up to Maggie wanting to be fed. I know you are probably thinking that I must be pretty heartless and have never had passion in my life, well you're wrong. There was one girl. But that was a long time ago, and I fucked it up. So no happily ever after for Naomi. Nope, just Maggie and elusive Effy. Not a bad way to spend your life in my opinion.

But of course things are never simple. If they were I wouldn't be writing any of this down, because what wanker would want to read about how I always have blueberry yogurt and garibaldi's for breakfast and can remember all of my cases back to my first one at 22. That would bore the fuck out of me, so I am only writing because something of interest actually happened in my life. I am not saying that I didn't like the life I lived, I just know it wasn't Coronation Street writing material. That was until she came back into my life. (note to self, send this over to the writers of Corrie, they might like it.). If it didn't happened to me, I would have sworn someone had stolen the scene from a fucking movie.

I was standing in the local coffee shop, my favorite in town, on Saturday morning, waiting for my tea and flipping through a magazine when I heard someone call my name. Red. It was all I saw, hell it was really all I had been seeing for 9 years, but I wouldn't have admitted it then.

"Naomi, fucking Campbell." She was standing there in a short black skirt, grey leggings and a cute v-neck top, with rather awesome boots. She looked good. Time had been oh so kind to her.

"Emily fucking Fitch." She enveloped me in a hug. Now this could have been my memory playing dirty, dirty tricks on me, but I could have sworn she smelled the fucking same as she did nine years ago. I shook the thought from my head, I couldn't have possibly remembered a bloody scent from almost a decade ago.

"How the hell are you? It's been ages!" she pulled away from the hug and gave me the once over. This was my Saturday morning so I was just in skinny jeans and a loose top. I normally didn't get dressed up for anyone, certainly not the coffee people down the street.

"I have been great, and yourself."

"Quite wonderful, are you here long? We should sit and catch up. I have half an hour before I have to be anywhere." Catch up? For some reason this sounded like a great idea at the time. Looking back on it, I really wished I had declined and run in the opposite direction, because then all the balance would be restored in my life and I could just go on living it without having to think of her. Ok, that's a lie. I would have thought about her, but she would have been just memories… it was better that way.

"Sure, let's grab a table." We found one over by the window and sat across from each other.

"You look great! So what have you been doing in London, here on business, pleasure or do you live in this grand city?" Naomi laughed. Emily still chatted a lot.

"I live here, I have since I graduated law school."

"Wow law school! Didn't see that one come." She chuckled.

"And what brings you here Miss Fitch?" I smiled at her. It was quite wonderful to see her again. I would always catch myself wondering how she was doing and what she ended up doing with her life.

"Actually its, Mrs. O'Connor." You know, you would think my stomach would have dropped, or I would have felt something when the woman who still occupied my thoughts on a daily basis told me she was married, but it didn't bother me one bit, I suppose because I had kind of expected it.

"O'Connor yeah? An Irishman… Irishwoman?" Who knows, maybe I was an exception.

"Woman. We moved to London for her job, she works for Campton Industries." Where had I heard that name before. It sounded really familiar. Definitely wasn't a case, I would have remembered it. Odd.

"Well congratulations. I know its probably a bit late, but I am happy for you." Emily had always deserved someone who was wonderful. I was not that someone, I was a fucking twat in college, but I was also 17, and now I am 27 years old, so I have changed, mostly.

"So sugar mama or are you going to find something to occupy your time here?"

"It's funny. Anya bought this place for me to run." What? My favorite coffee shop in all of London and my ex girlfriend was going to own it? Are you fucking kidding me. For Fuck sakes universe, what the hell are you pulling?

"Wow, that's wonderful! I expect it to stay the same though, its my favorite place in all of London." I smiled at her. Trying to hide any uncomfortableness at the fact that I was wondering if I could find another shop to hide in.

"I won't change much, I really like it here. It was Anya's way of apologizing for having to sell my bakery in Bristol to move here."

"Bakery? Well you have done well for yourself, wealthy lady, owning your own businesses. I am impressed." Emily blushed slightly. She was cute when she blushed.

"I have tried, well not for the wife, but for the business. So what do you do in London? A lawyer I am assuming, let me guess… you are some kind of lawyer that persecutes corporations…" She laughed.

"Wow, I guess I haven't changed that much have I." She laughed again, louder.

"Actually, I googled you before I moved here. I was curious to see if you still lived around the town. A bunch of law articles came up so I read some of them, sort of stalkerish, but oh well." Humm, Emily researching me… interesting. I would tuck this little tidbit of info in the back of my brain for later use.

"A bit creepy, but I forgive you. You won't guess who I live with." She paused and thought for a moment.

"Well, by process of elimination I would say either JJ or Effy since they are the only two still in London I believe. And knowing you, well having known you before I would have to say Effy seems to be a better fit."

"Sure you didn't get a criminal justice degree, Ems?" Wow… that nickname rolled right off my tongue. Weird how that happens even after so much time has passed.

"So… You know I am all married and such, what about you Naoms, anyone special?" She smirked when she used my old nickname.

"No one currently… my ex of several years packed her bags a couple months back." The saddness in my own voice surprised me. Did I miss more than just a body next to me at night?

"Her? Interesting…." She trailed off. And if you must know, she was surprised because about a decade ago I ran from her, not accepting the fact that I liked girls.

"Yeah, I sort of came to terms with all that stuff in university… after… well.. Lets just say it was a major wake-up call." I shifted in my seat. In my mind, and dreams even, I've had this conversation with Emily. I knew all of the things I wanted to tell her if and when we ever saw each other again, yet now, none of that was coming out. I sounded so fucking badass in my head, but in reality I was just a plain tit.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Was that anger I sensed in her voice… surely not after years of not speaking.

"Well you did say something to the effect of.. "Fuck off Naomi, I never want to hear from you again. I just kept my word. Figured I could at least give you that."

She paused for a minute, and I have to be honest, I wasn't sure if she was going to slap me or hug me. I didn't really want either to be honest. This whole situation was still way too weird for me.

"Fair enough. Well I have to run, meeting Anya for lunch. I am sure we will bump into each other, since this is your favorite coffee shop." she smirked at me. Why did she have to be so cute. Fuck her.

"Only if I get a free pastry." I smiled. She returned the pleasantry. "Later."

"Later, Naomi."

That's right, things start to get interesting when you bump into old flames. Not sure why, especially after a decade there should definitely be no residual feelings right? Of course. But you can be damn sure I am not going anywhere near that bakery. There was a point in my life where all I wanted to do was run into Emily Fitch, Sorry… O'Connor. But that point had come and gone a long time ago.


	2. Don't You Remember

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They make me want to keep writing. I sort of know where this story is going, but it could definitely change. Again, please review! Even if you don't like it, let me know what you think I can change. Oh and I definitely don't know much about Law, so if someone wants to correct me on that portion especially, feel free. **

**I don't own Skins ;( **

When I got home, the all knowing Effy knew something was wrong… surprise, surprise.

"What the hell happened to you. You were just going to get coffee."

"Emily."

"Ah."

" That's it? What the fuck Effy! It's Emily! You are my best friend… you should say more than just ah!" Okay, maybe I was over-reacting, but I had to let out my shock at some point instead of holding it in.

" I knew you'd run into her eventually." Either she really was a freak of psychic nature, or she had been withholding rather important information.

"Oh, miss all knowing… did you have a fucking vision or something?"

"No, JJ told me she was back in town yesterday." I think at that moment I could have killed the small brunette. She was lucky I liked her and didn't want to be someone's bitch in jail.

"Just fucking great. When were you going to tell me?"

"I wasn't. So fucking grow up. It's just Emily. Its been a whole decade, for fucks sake." at this point I knew Effy was just talking shit now. She knew what it meant to me. She was trying to help me calm the fuck down. Well it was working. I slumped down onto the couch and let out a long sigh as Maggie jumped up next to me for a cuddle.

"You're right, besides she's happily married and I'm… well… I'm me."

"Good. Now try and avoid small talk and bullshit… and whatever you do, Naomi Campbell… do not try and contact her. You'll thank me later." And with that she waltzed off to her bedroom and left me to think about everything. Bitch.

I listened to Effy for the most part. I didn't visit Emily at the coffee shop, I did however, walk past it to work everyday on purpose. I could have easily taken a back road, but at least this way I wouldn't lie to Effy, and I might even bump into Emily again. I didn't run into her for two whole weeks. I was walking past her store a little earlier that morning because I had a meeting to prepare for and as I rounded the corner of the street she was out in front of the shop, fixing the outdoor tables.

"So either you've stopped drinking coffee or you're avoiding me. I would like to think it's the first choice."

I had waited for this moment for two whole weeks, but I had not clue what to say now that we had actually bumped into each other. I thought my heart would leap out, but it stayed put.

"Lets go with the quitting coffee. You know, read an article about how too much is a bad thing. Sounds reasonable." Emily smiled at me. Although both she and I knew I was talking out of my ass. How could someone still know someone after ten years had passed.

"Right, well you know they say tea is really good for you, and we sell that too. You should come in and have some on me." she smirked. There are other things I want on you, Emily. Shit, fuck. I can't think that way, it will get me nowhere. What was she trying to get at anyway? Was there a hint of flirtation in her voice? That was probably wishful thinking. I was rather conflicted. There was a part of me, we will call her old Naomi, who really wanted to spend all day drinking tea with a beautiful redhead, but the new Naomi knew it was a horrible idea, she just didn't know why it was such a bad idea. Luckily I had the excuse of my meeting to prepare for.

"I would love to, but I have a meeting I have to run off to."

"Well you can't have a meeting everyday, so you had better come visit me at least once this week, or I will take personal offense." God, why the hell was she pushing this so much. Couldn't she see that I really didn't want have tea with her.

"Okay. Deal." and with that I nearly sprinted down the street. Old Naomi was probably kicking new Naomi for not jumping on the chance to spend time with Emily, but fuck Old Naomi, Old Naomi was old because she didn't work, she fucked things up. New Naomi was here to stay… at least I hope so, she had much more control.

When I got to work that morning, Eric, my assistant, began his brief to me for the meeting.

"So, Naomi, this new company, Campton Industries, has been polluting rivers from here to Manchester. They make standard electronic parts at very low prices and ship them to less well off countries. When the Manchester environmental agency started to sniff around they quickly packed up and headed here. Their CEO, Anya O'Connor is a sweet talker. She will charm the pants, or from what I have heard, skirts too, off of anyone. Which I must assume is how she has been getting away with all of this." at this point I think my face had turned several different colors and I am not even sure I processed everything Eric said after he mentioned Campton Industries. Seriously universe? This really can't be happening. I wanted to click my fucking ruby slippers together and go back to my life two weeks ago.

"Naomi? Are you listening?" I was shaken out of my thought process.

"Yes sorry."

"Are you okay? You don't look so well." shook my head and stood up, beginning to pace. My mind was racing. Did Emily know about all of this? Or was she one of the people who had the skirt charmed off of her… Naomi shivered at the thought. If she did know, at least it would make it easier to stay away from her.

"I am fine. You can continue," I wasn't really fine, but you knew that already. Well fuck walking past Emily's shop anymore, I was taking the longest route possible. Wait… what if she went to the court dates? I am sure someone is looking down on this whole story and laughing their ass off… Well fuck you. Eric filled me in on a little more detail about the company before the two other lawyers on the case arrived. Well at the very least, this would be pretty interesting.

The meeting didn't last long. From what I gathered the Manchester branch discovered that Anya covered her tracks rather well. Her company had been in 3 different countries and about 20 different cities. It seemed as if she could move with a moment's notice. Surely, Emily would notice that they moved a lot? Anyway, another fun fact was that Anya took her illegal workers with her. The Manchester group discovered that all of her workers were shipped over from China, paid very cheap rates and living in dank little flats, completely squished together. Wow, Emily had picked a winner. Fuck, I needed to focus more on the task at hand, but the redhead continually invaded my thoughts. My first question to the Manchester branch was why they were the only people to discover these little facts about Campton.

Apparently, for reasons unknown to everyone, it had taken Campton longer to flee the city. The police had actually almost raided the warehouse. There had been an anonymous call to tip off the environmental agency. But it took the agency weeks to convince the police to even visit the factory, and another week to send a raid over when the agency's suspicions proved true. What was odd about this moving situation, was that normally after the first visit from the police, Anya would clear out immediately. This time, she left only a few hours before they arrived. My first goal was to find out what took them so long to pack up and leave.

Now here is where I became even more conflicted. At least Old Naomi will be pleased with my new revelation. I could become friends with Emily before this whole case went into full swing, and try and get a little bit of info from her 'wife' (I still hated thinking about that. Even more so, now that I knew what kind of person Anya was.) So this was a good plan, in theory, however, like communism, it may not be the best in practice. Emily would discover every thing once the trail went underway, there was no way sly Anya could put that past her. So, to blow this case wide open and fuck Emily over again, or protect Emily and possibly let Anya get away. Maybe I should ask Effy… although I figure Effy will just ask me why I would want to protect Emily? I don't even know here anymore. It would be the old Naomi protecting the Old Emily. And who even knew if those people still existed. But I decided to ask her anyways.

Effy wasn't at home when I got back, so I took Maggie for a long walk. It gave me time to think and listen to some music. I think I walked for so long, Maggie got tired before I did. Effy was in the kitchen making tea when I returned.

"Want some?"

"Sure. Hey Ef? Can we chat for a minute?" I perched myself on the stool by the kitchen island.

"Yes, is it about Emily?" Sometimes I hate her psychic bullshit.

"Duh.. But it's not what you think." She sat down and I regaled the whole Anya story to Effy and filled her in on the new plan.

"Well you know what I am going to say. At this point, your job comes before some girl you shagged 10 years ago."

"Fuck off Effy, you know Emily isn't just some girl."

"But I also know that your job has been your life for the past 10 years. What's more important, an old flame or your livelihood?" Why did she have to ask such good fucking questions. Sometimes I missed the old Effy, the impulsive, secretly emotional, and quiet Effy. She would have told me to follow my heart, or something a bit more cryptic, but maintaining the same meaning. But this Effy was more controlled, reserved and I suppose one could say responsible. Ever since Freddie died, she sort of grew up instantly. Well that was after she shut down for a year and hardly spoke. I remember the night it happened, I found her curled up in his shed, shaking, but not crying. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I held her. I am not sure why, Effy and I weren't even that close, and while me leaving Emily was nothing compared to her loosing Freddie, that night we sort of realized our lives would be entangled whether we wanted them to be or not. By holding her I had agreed to be the one who saw her, the broken Effy, and not judge, just be… you know there.

She took up the job of putting me back on my feet after Emily, because it gave her something to take her mind off of things. In return, I would sleep next to her if she was having nightmares or just sit silently, if that's what she needed. Everyone wanted to fix her, and I knew I couldn't do anything but just exist in her world. I think that's why to this day, we exist together. Enough with the deep shit. Effy old me just what I expected her to. I guess if I have used Emily once, I can do it again right? The only difference was, this time I knew I was using her.


	3. Worn Me Down

**A/N: So I have decided to try and post the songs that inspired the chapters as the title of that chapter. The whole reason I decided to write a story was because I kept imagining Emily and Naomi in all of these songs. Anyway, you know what to do. Read and Review! **

**p.s. I didn't proofread this too carefully, because it's late here. Sorry!**

**I don't own Skins, of course ;) **

**Worn me Down- Rachael Yamagata**

Now that I had become determined to work my way into Emily's good graces, I was getting more and more nervous about it. Its easy being a cold hearted bitch. But trying to be friendly? I never did that really. I pretended for Becca's friends. It was always so fake, and if Emily knew me at all, which she does, she will see right through the fake, so I must be sincere about this whole thing. Like an actor, I guess I need some motivation. Something to pretend I want, besides information about Anya, because that you could probably read on my face a mile off. And as if on cue, like she was hiding in my brain, Effy piped up.

"Pretend you like her still. Shouldn't be too hard." Shouldn't be too hard? Right… well it may work, it's believable.

"I suppose. I'm starting to second guess this…"

"Grow a pair. Its just another case Naomi. If . it wasn't Emily you wouldn't think twice. Fuck, if it helps pretend she is a stranger, just another woman to woo." I didn't really woo. I was horrible at it. Hell, the only women I had really been with were Emily and Becca. There was a girl last month, but it was just drunken sex, and I ignored her calls. And a couple mindless fucks between Emily and Becca. But I was never the wooer. Emily and Becca came after me. I remember the first time I met Becca, it was at some mixer in the Student Union. Effy had dragged her there because she wanted to dance.

I just sat in the corner nursing my rum and coke. I wasn't a dancer… well I loved dancing on Emily… the way her petite hips pushed up against mine, moving to the music. Her hand would slide down to my lower back, pulling me in as close as she could. This would send ripples up my spine… hell, just thinking about it now makes me shiver. Fuck her and what she does to me… ten years later and I still want in her pants. Anyway, back to the story at hand.

After nursing several drinks I became more confident, so when Effy pulled at my arm to get me on the dance floor, I complied this time. Effy grabbed my hips swaying me to the music. I wasn't even aware that I had switched partners until I opened my eyes and saw another woman staring at me. If I hadn't had that last jack and coke, I would have jumped back, but at this moment I didn't care. I smiled at her, she was gorgeous, so why the fuck not. She was wearing a tight mini skirt, leggings and a bright purple top that definitely showed off her assets. I had wondered why in college I had ever questioned my sexuality. The minute I entered university, all I saw were women. I looked at their long legs, there gorgeous full lips, there quite lovely bums. Of course I realized all this too late to do anything about it with Emily, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy this gorgeous brunette standing in front of me. It wouldn't be much more than a one night stand like the rest (or so I thought).

That night lying next to a passed out girl, I wondered how I, Naomi Campbell, got herself into this position. Sleeping with random women when just a year ago she was too afraid to be with a woman who was meant for her. If Emily could only see her now… scratch that, she shouldn't ever see me like this. Emily and I would never be together again, Effy reminded of me that constantly. I think it was her way of trying to get me to move on. So, I should just do it. Date someone else, instead of just shagging them. It couldn't be that bad, someone to wake up to in the mornings. The bed did get a little lonely at times. And hey, if I stuck with one shag, its healthier right? Less risk of contracting something or pissing someone's significant other (Yes I speak from personal experience). Well I guess I should talk to this Rachel, Rachelle… Rebecca, that's it. You know see if she is the one worth spending some time with.

Well, I don't mean to spoil that love story, but we dated for 7 years. And yes I was a total fucking twat back then, and I do still have my moments, but I have gotten better. In all honesty, I think I have Becca to thank for that. She was always on my shit, making sure I stayed on point. There were many moments throughout our relationship that I had wished I loved her. Fuck, there were even times I thought I did love her, but of course, it always came back to red.

So back to the point of my story, you can see I was never good at being friendly and flirtatious, unless drunk. All of my relationships just happened to me. I decided I had to put my lawyer cap on. The information Emily held, maybe without even knowing it, could crack the entire case open. This is what is important. Besides, I never was one for love… right?

The next morning I got up, put on the most innocent outfit I could find, a pair of leggings, shorts over top, and a loose yellow shirt. I couldn't look like I was trying to hard. Wait, maybe I should, then she would think I was dressing up for her, and that's what we wanted her to think. Sadly I was too lazy to really change, so decided to curl my hair and leave it at that.

I headed down to the coffee shop, hoping she was at work. I had spent the entire night trying to figure out what I wanted to say, but knowing my planned speeches never worked once I was actually around her. Oh well, it was better than counting sheep.

I walked in and placed my order, a large iced coffee with a bagel. Just as I was about to hand over the cash I heard a voice from below the counter.

"It's okay Jessica, She's a friend, its on me." I smiled. I am pretty sure I could listen to that husky deep voice all day…. Focus Naomi!

"I was wondering if you were ever going to show your face in here again. Have I changed it too much?"

I looked around. What little alterations Emily did make, Iliked a lot. There were now more comfy couches and lamps. Much more warm and inviting, sort of like the redhead herself.

"I like it. Much more inviting. I just hope the coffee is still good."

Emily smiled and handed me the iced coffee and bagel. This was my chance to say something.

"Um, Emily, would you like to join me for a bit, if you have time?" I blushed at my attempts to be friendly. Either I was a better actor than I thought I was, or she really did make me nervous.

"Sure, give me a minute." This was going to be easier than I thought. Flirting with Emily sort of came naturally.

I found a table off to the side and began to sip on my iced coffee.

"So how did you manage to pluck up the courage to drag your bum in here?" she sat down across from me. You know, this was the first time since we had bumped into each other that I actually looked at her. I noticed how her hair was a bit more of a stylish cut, layered and everything, it fell across her face perfectly. Her eyes were still deep brown… I think she noticed I was staring because I saw her cheeks becoming flushed. That's for making me blush earlier.

"Figured I could only turn down free coffee for so long. You do know you didn't have to wait for me to come to you." She laughed.

"Well, I thought I had been plenty stalkerish recently. So the ball was in your court." Well played.

"So how has living in London been?" Time for the question session. I would start out with easy ones. I knew not to start right into anything too deep. We would get to that later.

"Great! I love this coffee shop more than my old bakery, and that's saying a lot. Anya pretty much had to pry my hands from the door when we left." I was definitely taking mental notes on most of what Emily said, but I can't lie, I was rather distracted when her lips moved. Fuck, was I like 17 all over again. I had to gain the upper hand if this plan was going to work at all. I needed to look at Emily as if she was just another witness, but a more fragile one, so I approached with caution instead of aggression.

"Well I am glad you like it here. I really do like the improvements, and the coffee is decent." I shot her a smile. "So is Anya liking the city as much as you are?"

"I haven't really seen much of her except at night. She is pretty busy setting up the new office and establishing more clientele here. Oh, which reminds me, next weekend we are having a cookout at my house. You should come and bring Effy. JJ will be there, it will sort of be like an old reunion." I wasn't too sure I liked the idea of getting all nostalgic, its not my style, certainly not Effy's, although I am sure she would go just to see how I would interact with Emily and her 'wife' yes I will use quotes when I say it, makes me feel better. On the plus side, I would get to meet this mysterious woman that was about to blow Emily and I being friends out of the water. I sort of wonder what kind of karma she and I have racked up together to end up in such shitty situations whenever our paths cross. Must be cursed.

"Alright, I think I can make sure my calendar is free." She looked as if someone had just given her a cookie. It was fucking adorable. It was really hard to be bitch Naomi. I wonder how I found it so easy to show her that side years ago.

"Great! I think you will like Anya, you two have a lot in common."

Oh I am sure we will get along just fine, until she discovers that I am using you so I can throw her in jail for a few years. I wonder if Anya actually loves Emily or its just a cover up… she'd better fucking love her, because Emily deserves it.


	4. Dancing on my Own

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it up. It really does encourage me to write more. And don't worry iMakesPaxtch., Emily is stronger than you think. Is there anything you guys want to see more of or hear more backstory about? And again sorry about the proofreading, it was late and I was half- asleep. ;) Enjoy! **

**Dancing on my Own- Robyn**

**And of course I don't own Skins or the characters associated with it! **

Of course Effy had been up for the idea. She was definitely more excited than I was. Old Naomi took for fucking ever to get ready, hoping Emily would notice her. Stupid twat. I ended up where a pair of grey skinny jeans, a tight blue plaid shirt and my black boots. Finally after taking way too long, I think Effy even had to wait for me this time, we made our way out the front door.

"You're really just coming to see if shit hit's the fan aren't you?" I nudged her in the taxi.

"Partially, and also because if something goes wrong I want to be there, you know, for you." Effy could be a totally bitch sometimes, but it was times like this that reminded me why we were still in each other's lives.

"Oh, by the way, Rebecca came by and left a note on the door, apparently she couldn't find her ipod at her house and thinks she may have left it at your place." Well fuck. I had tried not to think about her for a good two months. I didn't even think the ipod was at my place, but I wasn't the cleanest person. I didn't leave food or shit around… but my clothes and work always ended up everywhere, so it is possible that the ipod is hidden beneath a mound of paperwork or leggings.

"Wonder why she didn't call." Effy laughed. Of course she knew.

"She didn't want to talk to you. I think she was hoping I'd be home. You should call her."

"Why? It's been two months, and like you said she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Well, you could call her and just leave a key, let her know when you'd be out and she can come in and find it." I didn't really want her rummaging through my stuff, although she probably knew where stuff was better than I did. Why couldn't she have just stayed. Things were great for seven years. So what if I didn't want to get married. She didn't have to take it personally, I wasn't ever going to marry anyone. It wasn't just her. It was times like that, when I wished I liked boys, they would understand and wouldn't leave me just because I didn't want some fucking useless expensive party.

"I'll text her. Safer that way." Effy smirked and shook her head .

"Whatever, Nai. So are you nervous about meeting Anya?" Yes!

"No, she is just another criminal. They don't make me nervous."

"Oh… really.. Then why do you keep playing with your hair, you do that when you are nervous." Maybe Effy wasn't psychic, she just pay attention way too closely to peoples actions. She would be quite amazing in a court room…

"Emily." It was always about her wasn't it. I just hoped that she wasn't as observant as Effy. Effy sighed and gazed out the window. I couldn't help the nerves, but I knew that at least I could hide them, from everyone but Effy. I shook myself out of my phase and put my game face on, even though I am not sure what that looked like.

We pulled up to the address and my jaw dropped. The house was gorgeous. Like something out of a classy magazine. First of all they had a gate. I mean like a huge automated one. I guess Anya liked her privacy. My first thought, after I picked up my jaw, was that she looked as if she was going to be around for a while. I mean who buys this kind of house intending to just leave in a few months. You know my mental notes were going to need to begin taking notes of their notes. Someone opened our taxi door as we stepped out. Creepy. We were ushered into the house by a nice young man. The inside was just as impressive, if not more so. Extremely modern, lots of weird Pollock -like paintings and mostly reds, blacks and whites. Could New Emily really like living here? I suppose it was posh and all that. And like Effy said, I don't really know the New Emily. Old Emily would have laughed her ass off the minute she stepped foot in here. I giggled when I thought about all the havoc our old selves could get up to in a place like this. Effy snapped me out of my daydream by hitting me on the arm.

A tall slender dirty blonde woman stood in front of us. She had her hair beautifully placed in a fancy bun, her makeup had definitely been done by a stylist, surely. She practically breezed into the room on a fucking cloud. Her white 'summer' suit was probably Armani or Versace. I am no detective, but this had to be Anya.

"Welcome! You must be some of Emily's old college mates. Let me guess Naomi and Effy! Come in!" eww, friendly too. Perfect. Remember… game face! Wait…. How did she know who we were? I didn't really get to interrogate her.

"Yep."

"Emily is out back with JJ, I believe his name is. Follow me!" She skipped down the hallway, okay she didn't skip, but she might as well have. Her backyard was huge and had gorgeous pool, of course, that actually looked more like some Italian grotto.

"Emily, more friends of yours!" this woman was way too spirited. How was anyone suppose to believe she is a great mastermind to an evil corporation. I suppose that's why she is out here running free in her backyard.

And then it happened. My game face was not expecting this, nor could it really handle it. The past ten years came rushing by me, and in an instant I was 17 again… and that bitch was kissing the woman I love. If Effy had not reached out a moment before and linked out hands I would have rugby tackled the owner of the house, and not because of her sick business practices. For the past ten years I could just pretend that Emily was my Emily. No other girl could have her and no one else could really have me. It wasn't even a fiery passionate kiss, just a simple peck and hug. But it boiled my blood. If I ever believed in human combustion, it would have been at that moment. Yet, Effy's hand brought me back to earth just as soon as I left. I swear that girl had magical powers. Effy tugged me over to Emily and let go of my hand after a quick squeeze.

"Emily! So good to see you! It's been forever." She hugged the redhead.

"Effy, you look amazing! It has been way too long." I knew at this moment I was suppose to hug Emily but I avoided it with a simple wave.

"Hey."

"Hey." It almost looked like she was hurt I didn't hug her. We weren't ready to touch Emily, surely you know that.

"hello ladies." JJ waved at both of us. Now there was one person who was still good old JJ. But that was okay, because he was always the one who got it all, even back in college. He didn't really need to grow up, just get a little braver, which he had. Although Effy still made him get locked on sometimes.

I excused myself and made a b-line to the drinks. This was going to be a long afternoon that neither new or old Naomi could handle, but slightly tipsy Naomi on the other hand…

I got the bar boy to pour me a Jack and coke and found my corner to stalk for the night, near some lawn furniture. I managed to stay pretty hidden until she found me of course.

"Hiding are we?" well duh.

"Maybe. Parties have…"

"Never really been your thing… still?" guess the new and old Naomi had that in common.

"Yeah, old habits die hard."

"then I guess you need a little more rum and everything will be fine." and with that she left to get me another drink. 10 years ago I would have said that was a euphemism for fun times later, but now I think she just wanted me to play more nicely with her new friends. Too bad.

She reappeared rather quickly with another drink in hand.

"this always cures your party fright. Now, lets go mingle like you are suppose to be doing." She reached out her hand, but I didn't take it. Remember… no touchy touchy. She didn't really seem to notice, so it was okay. We made our way over to JJ, Effy, some woman named Erica, and Anya. Emily slide right in next to her 'wife' and placed her arm around Anya's hip. You know, I am definitely going to need to sort out these fucking feelings before I decide to go all undercover. At least the Jack was kicking in, because I actually join in on the conversation and didn't sound like a total twat. Yay alcohol.

A few hours passed and I spent most of my night talking to this one guy, Aaron or Adam, something, about global warming and other normal environmental issue topics. He was nice, but really I was using him as a way to ignore Emily and how she couldn't get her hands off of Anya. Drinking made me more talkative and it make Emily, handsy. Some things really never change. I was not at the point of needed to drink more to forget that someone else was touching Emily; however, if I had more I may not be able to keep my mouth shut. Damn you alcohol! Before I could try and make an escape Anya stood up from her lawn chair to make an annoucement.

"So since all the pleasantries are now over, I think its time to turn this into a real party. I'd like you all to meet my friend, DJ Konvict." Of course she knew one of the most popular Djs in London. He began mixing and now I really didn't want to be there. As I said before I don't dance, well at least not with anyone besides Emily, and well, she was a bit preoccupied. I decided that this distraction was a good time to make an exit. As I headed towards the gate to the backyard I felt a hand pull me back. For Fuck's sake.

"You aren't going anywhere, you have to dance with me." Why was Effy doing this to me? She knew I hated dancing. But when she sets her mind on something I can't really do anything but go along with it. She dragged me to the 'dance floor' (It was really just the patio off the house). Effy smirked at me and grabbed my hips, thrusting me against her rather violently. What the fuck was she getting at. I sighed and let her guide my hips to the rhythm. Effy was a pretty good dancer, I could see why most men fell all over her at bars. She moved up and down me like I was a fucking pole. I would like to take this time to point out that, no, Effy and I have never nor will we ever shag. She is my best friend, and while I can appreciate her beauty and sometimes we grind up on each other on the dance floor, we will never be more than snuggle buddies. It's just how we work.

Anyway, I still wasn't sure why Effy was forcing me to endure this. Every time she had ever made me dance there was always an ulterior motive…ohhhhhhhh. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I glanced over at Emily and Anya and caught Emily's brown eyes staring right back at me. She looked a bit flustered, and not in that 'yes my hot girlfriend is rubbing up on me' kind of way. Could that be a look of jealousy? I smiled, rather enjoying finally having some sort of control during this whole party. I turned back to Effy and grabbed her waist, pulling her even closer. She locked eyes with me and smiled, knowing that I had figured out her ingenious plan. I could feel Emily's eyes practically burning through me as Effy and I danced. After reveling in the joy of having the upper hand, a thought crossed my mind. If Emily is feeling jealous does that mean she still has feelings for me?

Before I could actually answer myself, I realized Effy had stopped dancing and was staring at the entrance to the house.

"Naomikins, long time no see! Come give the Cookie Monster a hug!"


	5. New Favorite

**A/N: sorry it has taken a minute to get another chapter up. I am trying to figure out where exactly I want to take this. I was never good at writing dialogue, always better with internal monologues as you can probably tell. If anyone wants to help, feel free! I will try and get another update on here soon, since this one was kind of short. Thanks and please review it! The reviews keep me going! **

**New Favorite- Alison Krauss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own skins… sigh. **

"Well fuck me sideways! Cook!" I pulled him into a hug. Well someone needed to break the awkward silence, and Effy wasn't going to do it. He picked me up off my feet and spun me. It had been seven years since Effy and I had seen Cook. He showed up one night in our on-campus flat, soaked to the bone, because it was fucking pouring outside. Turns out he was 'just passing through' although I had a feeling he wanted to see Effy. She didn't want to see him though, so she left the minute she saw his soaking wet face she bolted out of the door. He stayed the night and was up before I could even say goodbye. There was something I forgot to mention about Freddie's death. It wasn't accidental or an illness. Yep, you guessed it, murder.

Well okay, no one proved that Dr. Foster did it, but everyone knew he did, tosser just covered up his tracks way too well. Cook disappeared the minute Foster was released after the trial. We didn't see him until that very night. Cook and I always had a sort of unspoken thing between us and that night he looked as if the largest weight had been lifted off his shoulder. I didn't want to ask questions, because part of me didn't want to know if he had done what I thought he had. So we just sat there, my head on his shoulder, in silence.

And now here he was, throwing me around the yard like a rag doll. Once my feet had landed safely back on the ground, my eyes instantly shot to Effy. She hadn't left yet, that's progress I suppose. His eyes locked with hers.

"Hello, Love." I waited for her reaction, fight or flight?

"Hey." Fight. Good choice girl. Now who the hell invited him and how did they know where he was?"

"Cook! Glad you could make it!" Ah, JJ. Should have known he would still have contact with the tosser. They were always practically inseparable.

"Of course, Gay-jay, Anything for you. Besides I couldn't pass up a chance for a little family reunion. It's been too long." He was right, it really had. But for some reason this wasn't ever how I imagined it would go down.

"Emilo! Fucking sweet house. Fit wife." He checked out Anya and she looked at him with disgust. I did not like to be reminded of how lovely Emily's life was. In fact, I think I wanted to try and make my plan work without ever visiting this utopia again. It would make things easier. While I was thinking about Emily, as usual, I felt a tug on my hand.

"I think it's time to go. Don't you?" I nodded at Effy. She let go of my hand and b-lined to Cook,

"Try and stick around this time." He smiled and nodded.

"Emily, it was a great cookout, but both Effy and I have to be up early." Why did the light have to bounce of her gorgeous red hair like that, it was fucking distracting.

"I am glad you could make it. Don't be such a stranger." Anya put a protective arm around her waist. Okay, maybe it wasn't protective, but it sounds better that way. I like to feel like I am threatening, even though, by the looks of things, Anya wasn't worried one bit.

"Yes, you two are welcome around here anytime." You won't be saying that in about a month.

"Thanks! Bye!" Effy dragged me out to the taxi and we headed back home.

I had the entire taxi ride back to think about what all had just transpired. And I didn't even care that Cook was back. Okay, I cared, but not as much as I cared about Emily's new life. She had something I could never give her… happiness. I thought we were happy once, locked up between the walls of my room. There was this one morning, burned into my mind. The second time we were ever together.

_She was gorgeous, and not just super model pretty, she radiated. The beam of sun shining through the window lit up her hair like a wild fire. I reached out to gently run my fingers through her hair. Fuck she was beautiful. I just couldn't get over it. Not ever sure I could ever get over her. If it was love, why did it hurt so much. I was so terrified. Sure we were safe hidden in my room, but the minute we left, everything else just got so intense. She shifted over to my side of the bed and snuggled against me. Her skin was so warm against my body, it was like instant electricity. Why couldn't we just stay like this. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her as close to me as I could. She sighed in her sleep, and it was that moment I knew it would always be her._

But that was such a long time ago. You can't just go back to the good times simply because you want to. Life doesn't work like that. Emily was happy now, well at least she thought she was, since she probably didn't really know her wife. I think what killed me the most was that Anya seemed to really care for her. I would have much preferred it if Anya had been a psycho controlling freak, or at least ugly. You know I could always hand this over to another member of my firm, wash my hands of it because I was personally invested…

"You know you can't stop now." FUCK. Effy, seriously, quit reading my mind… you hear me now… stop it. FUCK OFF.

"Naomi? Seriously. Don't second guess yourself." Okay, I guess she couldn't read my mind.

"But what if I am too invested."

"I think that's why you have to keep going." Why did she have to be super observant AND always right.

"I don't want to hurt her again." It was the truth, even though she may be the new Emily, a part of her was still my old Emily, and I was not sure I could fuck her over again.

"Sometimes we have to hurt the people we love."

"You know you are like a fucking quote book. I get it okay? I just don't want to, but I know I have to." Effy smiled. Fucking hell.

I managed to drag myself down to Emily's coffee shop the next day. She wasn't there when I arrived, so I propped myself up in a corner, pulled out my laptop and began doing paperwork. I had my headphones on, so I didn't hear her come up from behind me.

"Such a workaholic." She placed her hand on my shoulder and I jumped, almost spilling my latte.

"Sorry, didn't see the headphones. So what brings you into this fine establishment two times in one week." She smiled that trademark smile, you know the one that makes the ice-queen in me melt.

"The coffee is still really good." She laughed. What? Did she know the real reason I was there? The fact that I couldn't stop thinking about her since she arrived in London. I was suppose to be an adult, all grown up, moved on and in control of my actions.

"Uh-huh, sure. You keep telling yourself that, Naoms." God damn her for pulling the nickname card. I took a deep breath. I really needed to get a hold of myself. For starters she is a married woman, and first and foremost, her wife (shivers) is a criminal that I am going to prosecute. Fuck my life.

"I will. You should pull up a chair when you get a chance, I'm going to be wading through this paper work for a bit."

"Perfect, I will get everything situated then take a break, you know being the boss means I can take breaks whenever I like." You know, even when she wasn't actually insinuating anything, or even flirting I still turned everything she said into some wild teenage-like sex fantasy. Had it really been that long since I had a good shag?

"Earth to Naomi, you spaced out a little." I shook out of my sex daze.

"Sorry, anyway, see you soon then." I couldn't do this, and not just because I thought it morally wrong, but because I couldn't go two fucking seconds without thinking about how I wanted to be all over her. It was like ten whole years never happened, like just yesterday we were cuddling together on a blanket in the woods. As she walked away, Effy's words played over and over in my head. I don't know this Emily, and I can't stop now. This is not the Emily I used to know. I had to keep telling myself that. I don't love her. I don't love her. I don't love her…..

"You know for someone who claims to be doing paperwork, you sure look out the window a lot." I looked up to see those sweet brown eyes staring at me… I do love her…. Ugh.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She pulled up a chair and sat down, a little too close to me if I must say.

"About what exactly?"

"Why the hell I ran into you. Why after ten years did the universe throw us together? But most of all, I was wondering what happens now…" I hadn't really planned to admit all of that. It sounded a lot less deep in my head, I swear. I looked up into her brown eyes and I could have sworn for a minute I saw Old Emily. And she actually looked as she was about to tear up a little. However, New Emily pulled it together instantly and she replied.

"Well I'd like to be friends. It would be silly not to wouldn't it?"

Yeah, I suppose it would be rather silly…


End file.
